1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat-dissipating components and, particularly, to a fan and fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In many computer systems, fans are secured by screws or the like to an enclosure of the computer system to cool electrical components within the enclosure. However, as computer systems become smaller in size, the components become more tightly arranged within the enclosure. Although tools can be used to deal with the screws, the limited amount of space within the enclosure makes it easy to accidentally damage components with the tools. In addition, the installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome.